


A Cup of Tea

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Sickfic, Sort Of, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Azu's grown. Aaron Fairhands is quietly proud.





	A Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgay/gifts).



He places a mug of honey sweetened peppermint tea in front of Azu. She blinks blearily at it and then looks up at him, a smile on her face. 

“Thank you,” her voice is rougher and deeper than it's usually around him and she looks as exhausted as Aaron feels. He considers sitting down next to her as well, but fears he might just fall asleep. The strange illness that had appeared in Cairo only days ago has spread far faster than they could recover spells and potions. All other healing means only lessen the effects for a time. Every help is needed now and Azu has been tirelessly tending to the sick all day, long after all her own spells have drained up, doing what little she could.

“You did very good today,” he offers and takes a sip from his own tea as her smile grows and her shoulders square again.

“Really? I... yes, thank you,” she finally settles on.

She's grown a lot since her adventures with this strange party of hers. Maybe one day... but that is a thought he keeps to himself for now. 

She has grown and he is glad she is back here.

 


End file.
